leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
V1.0.0.138
|Related = 1.0.0.138 Patch Notes |Prev = V1.0.0.136 |Next = }} New Skins in the Store The following skins were released along with this patch. * * The following skin was added along with this patch but was not made available. * League of Legends v1.0.0.138 Champions * (Innate): Hecarim ignores unit collision and gains attack damage equal to a percentage of his bonus movement speed. * : Hecarim cleaves nearby enemies, dealing physical damage. * : Hecarim deals magic damage to enemies for a short duration. Hecarim gains health equal to a percentage of any damage those enemies suffer. * : Hecarim gains increasing movement speed for a short duration. His next attack knocks the target back and deals additional physical damage based on the distance he has traveled since activating the ability. * (Ultimate): Hecarim summons spectral riders and charges forward, dealing magic damage in a line. Hecarim creates a shockwave when he finishes his charge, dealing additional magic damage to nearby enemies, causing them to flee in terror. * now works like other charged passives; activating a spell with the stun no longer builds a charge, but the number of charges required to energize reduced to 4 from 5. * Stats: ** Base armor increased to 20 from 17. ** Base health increased to 530 from 510. * Fixed a bug where recharge time wouldn't update with new ranks or cooldown reduction until reaching full ammo charges. * Fixed a bug where was not applying assists properly. * Updated recommended items. * Fixed a bug where could cost no mana and go on cooldown without firing. * Fixed a bug where Irelia was reducing the duration of blinds and silences by too much. * Fixed a bug around failing to fire any extra . * (Passive): Now stacks even if Jax's attack misses or is dodged. * Fixed a bug where recharge time wouldn't update with new ranks or cooldown reduction until reaching full ammo charges. * : ** Heal amount increased to 60/105/150/195/240 from 45/85/125/165/205. ** Movement speed increased to 18/21/24/27/30% from 15/17/19/21/23%. ** Movement speed duration increased to 3 seconds from 2.5. ** Mana cost increased to 60/70/80/90/100 from 60/65/70/75/80. * No longer regenerates health in . * : Now knocks the target further into the air the longer it is channeled (now 80 + 10 per second channeled, from a constant 100). * : ** Mana cost reduced to 150/225/300 from 200/275/350. ** Knock back distance reduced to 875 from 1000. * now has a new particle. * : Hit box increased slightly to match the animation. * Fixed a bug where could occasionally cause double kills against targets like ( ). * Fixed a display error for her passive. now correctly states how much damage Pix is doing. * Fixed a bug where Pix could remain helping an ally after it had returned to Lulu. * Fixed a bug where Lulu was taking damage credit while Pix was aiding an ally. * Fixed a bug where cooldown was 11 seconds instead of 10. * Fixed a bug where movement speed was lost if the target died. * Fixed a bug where effects like broke until she died and respawned. * Fixed a bug where Mordekaiser could cause minions to attack themselves. * : Mana cost reduced to 50 at all ranks from 50/55/60/65/70. * : Mana cost reduced to 70/75/80/85/90 from 70/80/90/100/110. * : Cooldown reduced to 130/115/100 seconds from 150/130/110. * : Upkeep cost reduced to 5/6/7 mana from 5/7/9. * Basic attack frame speed increased. * : Cooldown reduced to 17 seconds from 22. * Fixed a bug where recharge time wouldn't update with new ranks or cooldown reduction until reaching full ammo charges. * Fixed a bug where was doing less damage than intended at higher attack speeds. * Tristana will now attempt to immediately attack champions targeted by or . * Fixed a bug where Vladimir could occasionally be hit by projectiles while in . * Fixed a bug where failed to heal Yorick before leveling up . * Fixed a bug where slow effect was displayed higher than intended. * : Mana cost reduced to 80 from 100. * : Mana cost reduced to 125/150/175 from 200 at all ranks. Items * : Health to damage conversion lowered to 1.5% from 2%. * : Health reduced to 80 from 100. * : Passive shield duration increased to 5 seconds from 3. * : ** Combine cost increased to 700 from 550. ** Total cost increased to 2150 from 2000. * : Now shows up as an upgrade from in the item shop. Runes * Marks ** Warding: Magic resist reduced by 20%. * Glyphs ** Insight: Magic penetration increased by 20%. ** Potency: Ability power increased by 20%. ** Warding: Magic resist reduced by 10%. * Quintessences ** Insight: Magic penetration increased by 15%. ** Warding: Magic resist reduced by 11.1%. General * Champion XP/Gold rewards: ** Champions gain more experience for killing higher level champions (especially 2 or more levels) but less experience for killing lower levels. ** Maximum bounty for killing a champion on a long killing streak increased to 600 from 500. ** Experience split when two or more champions are present increased; situations with two or more champions splitting experience will now earn 30.4% more total experience than solo, up from 26.1%. * Health and mana regen rates are now displayed on your health and mana bars. * Minion health bar toggle is now bound to Ctrl+L by default (instead of L). * Monster regeneration sigils now restore up to 40 mana, from 30. * Added floating status text (for example "Snared!") to some spells that were missing it (like ), and removed it from displacement effects that didn't need it (like ). * Fixed another bug causing double kills against targets like ( ). * Added the rules for making a Summoner Name to the Summoner Creation screen when new accounts log into PvP.net for the first time. Co-op vs. AI * Added and . * Improved bots' target acquisition while near enemy towers to reduce the amount of tower diving. * Improved bots' logic for assisting each other. * Bots now properly purchase elixirs after finishing their item builds. * Fixed a bug where bots would sometimes randomly path toward the enemy base. * The difficulty level of Co-op vs. AI games will now be displayed in the End of Game screen after each game. * Added the ability for the host of a Custom Dominion Game to add bots to the game. Features * Animated Combat Text: ** Added animated text for all damage done. *** Damage is now colored depending on what type of damage it is: **** Physical Damage = Red **** Physical Damage = Purple **** True Damage = White *** Legacy damage text can be enabled via the options menu. ** Added animated status text for crowd control effects and immunities. ** Death Recap is now colored based on the damage type done. ** Interface Options reworked to support new floating combat text. ** Fixed a bug where damage text would sometimes linger on the screen. * Announcement System: ** Improved the priority and responsiveness of kill announcements. *** Larger multi-kills will now take priority over smaller multi-kills by the same player. The smaller multi-kill will be dropped. ** The Ace! announcement should now be more responsive. ** Added first-pass animated kill announcement banners for Multi-kills and First Blood. PvP.net * Added first win of the day status to the summoner profile. * Added a search function to the custom games list. Searches can be performed by game name or host name. Patch Preview video Category:Patch notes